Gorefield
Gorefield is the name taken by Garfield after he transcended into a higher being. Shedding his mortal flesh. History . He was once a orange tabby under the ownership of Jon Arbuckle. Though he was not exactly normal, being capable of speech and rational thought. Which, as proven by his canine brother Odie, is not a trait inherent to animals. Birth Though it is not exactly accurate to say that he was never special. For he was of a birth most peculiar. Born of a virgin mother, his birth was an impossibility, he should not exist. He could not exist. Though despite that, he does. For his mother was impregnated through the Thamaturgy of the nameless Daemonic Sultan existing beyond all time and space. He was a half-blood. Part Cat, and part Cosmic Horror. Always intended to grow tired of sensuous reality, and shed his flesh. This is why he could never be satsfied in life, why he always held such a deep hatred of all material existance. Though he could not leave behind Lasagna. The only thing anchoring him to his mortality. Without it he would go mad, and become He Who Consumes All Things. Thus he ate and he ate. Becoming engorged and bloating like a drowned pig. Jon always wishing to appease him. Fearing what he shall become. As it was Jon who was choosen to keep him tethered to reality. Garfield He was choosen in 1975, a featureless man of the purest black came to his door. Donned in a Kasaya sewn of starlight, galaxies dancing across the spectral fabric. Billowing in oppisition of the windless day. He held in his hands a papyrus basket, which held a mewing kitten, nary a day old. The basket was handed to him, and the man disappeared. As if he had never existed. Thus Jon decided to raise the kitten, and what a mistake he made. That singular, minute decision was what decided his fate. Though he could quickly tell it was not an ordinary cat, developing a basic vocabulary by the age of 6 months, and by a little over 1 year was fluent in English. Also prefering to walk bipedaly and having strange cravings for a cat. This worries Jon, but he feared telling anyone of it, for he would be experimented on. Tortured for information concerning his abdnormal physiology. Garfield hated the world, he despised nigh everything with a burning passion. Often times leading to bouts of depression. Garfield lived longer than any cat should, living to the age of 31. Dying on October 6th, 2006, 16:32:12. Gorefield He lived a long life, untill, at his death bed. He transcended. Gifted great power from an unknown entity. He awoke in an infinite expass of absolute nothingness. Even concepts became null in the absolute void outside of all reality. Yet something lurked withen that nothing. A something made of nothing, which defined any notions of existance and nonexistance. Niether 1 nor 0. But something beyond. Something entirely unknowable, incomprehensible, and eldritch. He awoke, he was still in his body. Yet it suddenly seemes confining, it felt as if it was not his own. As if he were no longer bound to it. The world looked different, no longer was it bound by such tridemensional structure. But was like a kalidiscope of infinite demensions. All became clear down to the minutest strings that made up reality. He reached forth for the strings, and willed them move, and they did. He willed them to form into Lasgana, and it did. The delicacy fell to the floor. Its layers like flesh and blood. But, it no longer seemed appetising. He no longer felt any material cravings. Thinking upon his life, and the power he now held, the now infinite knowledge that filled his head. He was wronged his entire life. Jon qorking to keep him bound, weak, and subservient. When he was meant to be a God! ----------- It was with this power that he choose to engulf the entire multiverse under his chaotic hegemony; and as a new light ariseds, the olden law shall naturally be purged. His craving for chaos and misery poured out, rewriting the Laws of the Cosmos. His hatred made incarnate, emanating forth from his transcendent being. Like light radiates from a Star. He too chose to eternally torment his owner, Jon. Making his life a living Hell. The New World was like an Infernal Prision, and all those who refuse to worship him shall suffer eternal damnation. He is not a merciful God, but one filled with misantropy which growed and festered over three decades. Insurgency During the year 2143 his plaything Jon Arbuckle began to fight back against the Avatars, and somehow was making a dent upon them. Gaining enough power that he became an actual threat. Forms Gorefield takes many forms. All who see him perceive him in a new form, and thus no two records of him are the same. It is theorized that these forms are infinite. Some of his forms include -Vain Garfield, the Lurker -Tender Garfield the Puppeteer -Enlightened Garfield, the Omniscient -Grateful Garfield, the Engorged -Caged Garfield, the Burdened -Sloth Garfield, the Collector -Beckoning Garfield, the Helpful